Mare of Steel: Super Mare
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Applejack, an Earth Pony rise on a farm and having a great friends. Applejack had no clue on who her parents were after Apple Bloom was born. Then one day, Applejack notices some strange things about herself. After learning about her past and learn why she was on Equestria, Applejack become the Mare of Steel, Super Mare! Reviews please!
1. App-le the last Kryptonian

Krypton, A planet of scientific life. Science was the gold there and all the Kryptonians love it. Lys-le was sitting at his desk rubbing his beard as he look over the reports of the planet.

"I don't believe it. The planet is dying. In a few short hours, Krypton will be no more." He said as he sat back in his chair.

"Commissioner Lys-le. Your wife is waiting for you." said an machine call Kry.

"Mor-al? Is it time?" Jan-le asked.

"Yes, commissioner." Kry said.

Lys-le wasted no time of getting out of his work area and heading outside. A few workers was already told of Lys-le's reasons and many congratulated him. However he was stopped by General Broc, part of his rival family.

"Broc." Lys-le said.

"Easy, lys-le. I'm not here to fight. I heard the news. Congratulations." He said.

"Well, that's a first. As much as I would like to stay and chat, I needed to get going." Lys-le said.

"Of course, sorry for getting in your way." Broc said and let Lys-le pass.

Once he was out of sight, General Broc walked inside the research building and looked over Lys-le's work. He was just as shocked as Lys-le on what he learned.

Lys-le made it back to his house and saw that Mor-al was laying on the bed waiting for him.

"Lys-le. You came." She said.

"Of course I did my love. Did it happen?" Lys-le said then asked.

"No, but it will be soon." Mor-al said as she rubbed her belly.

Lys-le smiled and hoped their young one was born before it was too late. It was once later that Mor-al was screaming as she was giving birth. Finally, a small cry was heard as lys-le lifted the small orange filly up.

"A daughter, she's beautiful." Lys-le said as the little filly stopped crying and looked at her father.

"App-le. That is your name." He said and gave her back to his wife.

"Welcome App-le. We will be a great family." Mor-al said and hug her new daughter.

* * *

><p>Lys-le stood in front of the Jury of Krypton as he waited to hear what they thought of his report.<p>

"Lys-le, we have come to a decision. Your report about Krypton being destroyed is nonsense." One of them said.

"Jury of Krypton, please, you must reconsider. We have time to stop this." Lys-le said.

"No, this matter is over. We do have something to ask of you." Another one said.

"Which is?" Lys-le asked upset about ignoring his warning.

"Your new daughter. She was born like the others were, correct?" A third one asked.

Before lys-le could answer, the wall next to them blew open almost knocking them off their hooves. They turned to see that General Broc along with a few of his soldiers rushed in and surrounded the Jury of Krypton.

"General Broc, what is the meaning of this?!" The leader of Jury demanded.

"Lys-le is right, our planet is dying. All you're doing is sitting in those chairs and ignoring the danger that could end us all!" Broc told them.

"You read my files." Lys-le said upset.

"Believe me, I never wanted to, but I could not ignore it. This is our home. I already knew that the Jury will do nothing to stop it. I ask you to put our differences aside and work together to save our planet." Broc said.

"It's good to know that you're caring for our planet, but this is wrong." Lys-le said.

"Lys-le, please..." Broc started to say, but Lys-le stepped back.

"We have an hour left. There's one plan and we don't have the time to get everyone off in time." He said.

"That's why I need your help. I have ships ready for take off and I want you and your wife to come with us." Broc said.

Lys-le looked at his rival and sighed.

"Alright Broc. Let me go home and give my wife the news." He said.

Broc smiled and said, "Thank you, we might not have the chance to save our planet, but we do have time to save our people. I do not like that we can't save all of them." Broc said proud of Lys-le's decision.

Lys-le started to walk away with two guards following him. He knew that Broc had saved only the armies of Krypton and wants him alive so they can have plans to take over a new planet. Once they were far enough for any backup, Lys-le grabbed one of the weapons and pushed it in the air and elbowed the stallion that was holding it, in the face. The other turned and rose it's weapon, but was shot down by Lys-le. He soon found a transport pod and few home as fast as he could. It took him over half an hour before he stopped at the research building and ran inside. He ran until he reached a top secret safe, he placed in the command number and it opened to show a small tube and grabbed it before running back outside. He hopped on his pod and zoomed as quickly as he could back home.

* * *

><p>Lys-le made it back to his house and quickly walk inside. There he saw Mor-al rocking App-le to sleep. He smiled and walked up to them.<p>

"Mor-al, we need to talk." He said quietly so he didn't wake his daughter.

Mor-al was confused and nodded. She was just about put App-le down when Lys-le stopped her.

"No, bring her with us." He said.

Now even more confused, Mor-al picked App-le back up and carried her to lys-le's office. There she could see a ship and lys-le was getting it ready for launch.

"Lys-le, What wrong?" Mor-al asked.

"Our planet is dying, Mor-al. We have less than 7 minutes before Krypton is destroyed." Lys-le explain.

"Should the Jury order an evacuation?" Mor-al asked surprised.

"They don't believe me and Broc is trying to save his army and he wants us to go with him." Lys-le explained again.

"But why are we getting this ship ready?" Mor-al asked again.

"Broc wants me to live so I can help conquer another planet. I wouldn't do that. There is one planet that is the same as ours, but the science there is nothing close to ours." Lys-le said as he worked.

"So are we going there?" Mor-al asked.

"No, there is only room for one. And we can only save one pony." Lys-le said and look at App-le who just woke up and looked at her parents.

Mor-al sighed and started to help Lys-le. As they worked, Lys-le placed a small helmet on App-le's head. She tried to reach up and grab it, but Lys-le stopped her and place the tube on the helmet and turned the helmet on. Mor-al was surprised what he had.

"Lys-le that's the knowledge of all Krypton! How did you get it?" She asked.

"There's no time, we must get ready." Lys-le said and soon the transfer was complete.

Jon-le removed the helmet and placed a small box inside the ship next to App-le. The little one looked at her parents and tried to get them to pick her up.

"No App-le, you must stay down." Lys-le said with a smile.

App-le started to look upset before Mor-al hummed a tune. App-le started to calm down and the whole area shook. The two looked at each other and nodded.

"App-le, you are the first Kryptonian to be born by Krypton nature. The planet we are sending you to will help you with your new life." Lys-le said as he touched his daughter's face.

App-le grabbed and held on to it. Lys-le smiled and pulled his hoof back seeing that App-le fell asleep again. Mor-al walked up to her and kissed her forehead. With a heavy sigh, Jon-le closed the lid and opened the large window.

"Goodbye, my daughter. May the Gods watch over you." Lys-le said as he had the ship blast off.

He turn and hugged his wife, both of them waiting until Krypton's end.

* * *

><p>The ship had just moved out and far away from Krypton just as it exploded. The ship traveled through the stars for nine months before reaching the planet it was assigned to. It soon entered the planet and was heading for a crash landing.<p>

Meanwhile, a red earth pony with a black mane and tail with an apple tree as his cutie mark, was pulling a wagon with a yellow mare, with a red mane and tail with an apple as her cutie mark.

"Tree, are we getting close yet?" The Mare asked.

"Not yet Apple Pie. We still have pass the river before we reach Sweet Apples Acres." Apple Tree said.

"Ok, but mom's going to get worried if we don't make it back in time." Apple Pie said trusting her husband.

Just as Apple Tree cross a bridge, something came roaring over their heads. They turned to see something crash down the river and was starting to worry.

"I think we better call the guards." Apple Tree said, but saw that Apple Pie was running towards the site of the crash.

"Apple Pie wait!" Apple Tree shouted as he took the straps off and ran after her.

Apple Pie reached the ship and saw it was still in one piece. She could also see a symbol on the front that look like an "S". Apple Tree caught up with her as the ship opened and a small filly was shown to them. She was unhurt and giggling as if she just had fun. Apple Pie walked up to the small orange filly and looked her over. The little filly smiled and held up her hooves. Apple Pie smiled and picked up the little filly.

"Apple Pie, be careful. We don't know what that is or what it can do." Apple Tree said worried.

"She's just a filly, Apple Tree. She can't do anything to us." Apple Pie said as she tickled the little filly.

She laughed and Apple Tree started to relax.

"I wonder who her parents are?" He asked as he stepped next to his wife.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we can take her in." Apple Pie said.

"Apple Pie, we already got one colt. Are you sure Big Macintosh is going to like this new filly?" Apple Tree asked with his worrying returning.

Apple Pie handed him the filly and he watched as the little one laughed and reached out to grab his long mane.

"Heh, well she is kinda cute...OW!" Apple Tree said before the filly pulled on his mane so hard it felt like it was going to get ripped out.

Apple Pie took the little filly back and watched as it smiled again and tried to grab her mane.

"Now, now, little apple. Behave yourself." She said stopping her.

The filly look confused before laughing again. Apple Pie looked at the filly some more and smiled back.

"Applejack. That's what we will can you." Apple Pie said.

"Applejack? Apple Pie, she not even our child. Why did you name her?" Apple Tree asked.

"Apple Tree you worry too much. We will take care of this filly until it's real parents come to find her. Until then, let's get home." Apple Pie said.

"What about that thing? Somepony is going to find it and tell the princess." Apple Tree said.

This time it was Apple Pie's turn to start worrying. She give it some thought before deciding on what to do.

"We'll take it back to the farm. Maybe it can give us a clue on where this filly came from." She said.

Apple Tree thought about it for a second and nods. He didn't like it, but the filly was too young to be taken away.

"Ok, let's go get the wagon so I can put it in." He said.

Apple Pie nods and the two started walking back to their wagon. However, when they reached it, one of the wheels was broken.

"Great, now I got fix the wheel first." He groaned and took out an spare wheel and jack level.

He jerked the wagon up and started to remove the wheel. Apple Pie set Applejack down on the wagon and started to help her husband. During the work, the jack suddenly got loose and the wagon was just about to fall on him. It stopped short of hitting Apple Tree's head as he pulled himself out. Apple Pie was down by his side, checking to make sure he was ok.

"Apple Tree! Are you alright?" She ask him.

"Yes, I'm fine. We need a new jack. That one can barely hold anything." Apple Tree said.

Apple Pie sighed before turning back to the filly, who was gone.

"Oh no! Applejack! She gone!" Apple Pie said making Apple Tree worry as well.

Before they could start looking, they heard a laugh coming from under the wagon. They looked under it and saw Applejack do something that was unheard of. The filly was standing underneath it, her little legs pushing up against the bed of the wagon. What was more surprising was that she was showing no sign of strain, and she was still smiling just as before.

"Did Applejack just save me?" Apple Tree said in surprise.

"She a tough apple. Like us." Apple Pie said and called Applejack from the under the wagon.

They fixed up the wagon and got the ship on it as well. Then the three started on their way to Sweet Apple Acres, unknowing that Applejack was more than a filly that they just took in.

* * *

><p>This is the of Applejack being Super Mare. I will get more of Green Lantern Light done, I just wanted to get start on this. I use Superman beginning of how Krypton was going to explode and they had to send their little to another planet. Please R&amp;R<p> 


	2. 15 years Later

Applejack and her siblings Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom were working in the field. It was getting close to Applebuck season and they had to get the field done before that day arrives. Big Mac turned to his sisters and explained his plan.

"Ok, Applejack, ya need to take care of the south part of the field, while me and Apple Bloom take care of the north part. We'll work towards each other so we can met up. The field is longer this year so it might take us all day." He said.

Applejack nodded and started walking down the field. Applejack soon finds the plow and straps it on. She stands pulling her way down. Applejack got about three steps before she heard something.

"Big Mac? Are you ok?"

It sounded like Apple Bloom.

"No, I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this secret."

That was Big Mac.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it just well, one night Mom and Dad came home with her and mom was going to have you."

"What? You mean Applejack was adopted?"

Adopted?! Applejack was adopted?! She had a hard time believing this, but continued to listen.

"Well it's just weird, Mom and Dad just appeared home with Applejack and talked to Granny Smith about taking her in. It wasn't until after you were born that I discovered that Applejack was adopted. I talked to Granny Smith about it and she won't tell me anything. I've been trying the pass 10 years, but she still refuses to tell me anything."

Applejack couldn't believe it! She undid the plow and ran towards them. She stopped in front of them and demanded, "What do you mean I'm adopted?!"

Both Apples were shocked to see Applejack.

"Sis, how did you get from the end of the field so fast?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Don't change the subject!" Applejack yelled.

"But, Applejack, we've been at the end of the field for five minutes. And you where gone for ten at least." Big Mac said.

Now that Applejack thought about it, she was working for the past 15 minutes. It would take her good half an hour to reach halfway through the field. She looked back and saw that the plow was nowhere in sight.

"Did I really just move that fast?" She asked with widen eyes.

"Yeah, you where a blur! You might have been as fast as Rainbow Dash!" Apple Bloom told her.

"That can't be! I had to hear you two talk from halfway across the field! Me and Big Mac tested that!" Applejack said.

That was weird, not only did she hear them from the other end of the field, but she ran across it in seconds! She looked back at her siblings who just looked at her. If she was adopted, then who are her real parents?

* * *

><p>Later that night,<p>

Applejack and her siblings walked in after doing the whole field. Applejack's mind was on the adopted part that she heard from her brother and sister. Big Mac has tried to get Granny Smith to talk, but wasn't able to. Now she was going to talk to her.

"Granny Smith, can we talk?" She asked her grandmother.

"About what?" Granny Smith asked.

"Was I adopted?" She straight out asked.

Granny Smith looked away and Applejack could tell she was hiding something.

"Granny Smith, tell me the truth." She said.

"I can't, I promised your parents that I wouldn't tell." Granny Smith said.

"Granny, I need to know." Applejack said.

Granny turned away and started to walk away.

"Gosh darn it Granny, I NEED TO KNOW!" Applejack yelled and punch a wall.

To everypony's surprise, she knocked a chunk of the wall down. Apple Bloom and Big Mac were shocked to see the hole. Applejack pulled her hoof back and looked at the hole. Granny Smith sighed and placed an hoof on her shoulder.

"Come Applejack, there's something I want to show you.", She said then turned to the other two, "Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, stay here."

Granny Smith led Applejack to an old barn and opened it to see the same ship that brought her here.

"Your parents found you in this. You were only a filly." Granny Smith said and handed her a small box.

"We could never figure out how to open it, maybe you have the magic touch." Granny Smith said.

Applejack took the box in her hooves and watched as it turned into an S and went towards her forehead. Applejack suddenly found herself in strange, yet familiar room. She turned and saw two earth ponies. Applejack couldn't help but to feel that she knew them.

"Who?" She asked.

"Hello App-le. It appears you have activated the translator that I have stored into your ship." The Stallion said.

"We wish we could see you grow up, but we were unable to leave." The Mare said.

"App-le? But my name is Applejack." Applejack said.

"We figured you might be going by another name, but your real name is up to you." The Stallion said.

"We are you parents. I'm Mor-al." The mare said.

"And I'm Lys-le. We, as well as you, was born on the planet known as Krypton." The Stallion added.

"Krypton?" Applejack asked.

"It was planet very much like the one you're on now." Lys-le said.

"Was?" Applejack asked again.

"Yes, by the time you have receive this, Krypton has be destroy, you are the only survivor." Lys-le explain.

Applejack was having a hard time handling this. Lys-le and Mor-al walked up to her and place a hoof on each of her shoulder. Applejack was surprised to feel them. She looked at them as tears started coming from her eyes.

"App-le, there's one more thing. Because you're a Kryptonian, you have the ability to absorb and store solar energy. Krypton orbited an ancient red giant, so the effect was minimal, but Equestria has a much younger sun, and it is home to two goddesses as a bonus. The amount of energy that is within you has given you powers beyond that of any normal pony: you can fly faster, lift more, see farther, and survive injuries that would kill a pony without taking a scratch. While you are not exactly a foal, you are not used to your powers and still need to learn how to control them." Lys-le told her.

"Wait, I can fly?" Applejack ask.

Both of her parents backed away and looked at her.

"When the time is right, the ponies of Equestria need someone closer to them, a pony who will inspire them and drive them towards reaching their full potential, and you will be that pony." Lys-le said.

"But..." Applejack started to say.

"But not as a conqueror, my daughter, but as a guide, a guardian. Allow your natural leadership to stir their higher instincts. You will give the ponies an idea to strive towards. They will race behind you, they will stumble, they will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders." Lys-le explained again.

"Our time is almost up, use your powers to help the ponies of the world you're in. Show them that you're here to help." Mor-al said as the place vanished and Applejack was back at the farm.

Applejack dropped the box and looked at Granny Smith standing there. Tears started coming and Applejack couldn't hold them back. She ran and hugged Granny Smith as she led them outside and back towards the house. They reached the door when Apple Bloom and Big Mac stepped out and saw Applejack crying.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Apple Bloom, Big Mac, you were right. I was adopted. I even found out who my parents were." Applejack answered.

"Really?! That's great! Where are they? Maybe we can meet them!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"We can't. They're...they're..." Applejack broke down.

Big Mac's eyes widened, he hadn't seen Applejack like this since their parents passed. Big Mac walked up and hugged her. Apple Bloom was quick to place together what was happening. She walked over and hugged Applejack as well.

_I can't tell them. They might hate me. I can't tell my friends either. I need to leave Ponyville, find someplace to train my powers. Hopeful I will be able to tell them then._ Applejack thought.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Applejack packed up a few things and was going to head out. Her family and friends were waiting outside. Applejack first walked up to Apple Bloom to hug her good-bye.<p>

"Hey, Applejack, Apple Bloom told us about you being adopted." Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, we're also sorry to hear about your real parents." Sweetie Belle said.

"Thanks, even if I didn't know them very well, at lest I know they cared for me." Applejack said.

She then walked over to Big Mac who hugged her and then Granny Smith who also hugged her. Applejack then walked over to her friends.

"So, Apple Bloom told you as well?" She asked.

"Well, we noticed how upset she was and asked her. She told us your where adopted. We had no clue." Twilight explained.

"I understand." Applejack said.

"Apple Bloom also told us that your real parent were..." Fluttershy started to say.

"It's ok, I just need some time out of Ponyville." Applejack said.

_Someplace I need to discover and train my powers._ She added in thought.

After saying farewells to her friends, Applejack headed off. She was ready find out what powers she has and hopeful find out how she can help Equestria.

* * *

><p>Well that Applejack discovering her powers (Not all of them) and where she really from, next chapter Applejack will start her time as Super Mare. And yes, you can play the Superman theme in this story. Whichever one you want.<p> 


	3. Fortress of Solitude(Super Mare arrvies)

Applejack hopped off the train as it reached Manehattan. It was a long time since she came here. Last time she tried her life in the big city, turn out she became homesick and followed a rainbow back to her home. Now she was there to travel beyond the city. Somewhere there ain't any ponies. Applejack didn't get far when she heard something. After looking around to make sure no one was watching, she runs off at full speed becoming nothing but a blur. She stopped in front of a school and saw three fillies picking on a smaller one. Applejack narrowed her eyes and was surprised to see through the fillies and saw her cousin Babs Seed. She ignored for now and walked right up to them.

"Hey!" She shouted, "Get away from my cousin!"

The three fillies turned and saw Applejack walking up to them, they got scared and ran. Babs opened her eyes and saw Applejack.

"Cousin Applejack? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just taking a trip. I saw that you were being picked on and I came over to stop it." Applejack said.

Babs hugged her and Applejack smiled. She also had to bring the news to her and her family.

"Hey cousin! Do you need a place to hang out? I'm sure mom, dad and sis will be glad to see you!" Babs asked then offered.

Applejack thought about it. She wasn't sure where she was going, but maybe she can rest up and re-stock.

"Sure, I didn't pack a lot of things, plus there somethin' I got to tell ya all." Applejack said.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

None-the-less, Babs's family was just as surprise to hear that Applejack was adopted and she lost two parents.

"I'm sorry to hear that Applejack." Babs's mother said.

"Thanks Auntie." Applejack said with a smile.

She didn't tell them that she was from another planet and she was born as a Kryptonian.

"So, where are you going?" Babs's father asked her.

"Ya know, I don't know. But I want to travel beyond the city. Maybe head north." Applejack said.

"North? But that's where the frozen wasteland is. Nopony has gone there and came back!" Babs's sister told her.

Applejack was well familiar with the area. It was said that Windigos were born there. Applejack thought it will be a great place for her to learn about her powers, if she didn't freeze first.

"So, how's Apple Bloom?" Babs asked.

"She doing fine. She and her friends are still lookin' for their cutie marks." Applejack told her.

"That sister of yours, she'll do anything to get her cutie mark will she?" Babs's father asked.

Applejack just chuckled as she nodded. Babs's father rolled his eyes as Babs's mother giggled. After hanging out for a while, Babs decided to take Applejack to the store where they can buy more food for her. They walked through town and passed a group of ponies in an ally. The group noticed them and started to follow them. Babs moved her eye behind her and saw the group following them. She knew who they were.

"Great, Mice and his gang are following us." She said.

"What do they want?" Applejack asked.

"They have been after my sister, saying some about a position 47." Babs explained.

That was shocking and made Applejack sick to her stomach. She didn't like it and knew how sick and wrong it was. Applejack led Babs towards another ally and hid behind a few trash cans.

"Applejack what...?" Babs asked before she shushed her.

They watched as the gang walked in the ally and was shocked to see the mare and filly disappear.

"Hey! Where did they go?" One of them said.

"Darts! I want know how good that mare was." Another said.

"That mare is mine! Find them!" The leader shouted.

Applejack kept Babs quiet as they looked around. Applejack stood still as one of them made its way over to their hiding place. Before they could look another member spoke up.

"Hey boys! Look what came walking into my path." He said.

Applejack peeked out and saw a mare being held by the stallion as the other walked up.

"Wow, she's a nice one." One said.

"What do you say Mice? Can we have her?" A second said.

"Go ahead, I want that orange mare." Mice said.

Applejack didn't want to see anymore. Before Babs could stop her, Applejack ran out from behind the trashcans and punched the stallion holding on to the mare. The stallion was knocked through a wall and Applejack turned to the rest of them.

"Leave her alone." She threatened them.

Most of them backed off because Applejack's eyes were glowing. However, Mice just laughed.

"So you think you can scare us with a little magic? I will enjoy my time with you." He said and ran toward her.

Applejack threw a hoof that knocked Mice into his gang and knock them all down. Applejack walked up to them and growled.

"Leave before I do something I will regret." Applejack said as her eyes glowed again.

Two small beams shot from her eyes and landed on the ground before them. It was just enough to make the gang scramble to their hooves and ran away. Applejack calmed down and turned to the mare who was shocked at what she saw.

"Are you ok miss?" She asked.

The mare nodded and Applejack got Babs and walked the mare back home. During their trip, Applejack had noticed that some laser like things came from her eyes. It must be because she's a Kryptonian. After the mare thanked them, Applejack and Babs walked towards the store and got Applejack the things she needed. They walked back to Babs's home, not talking during the trip.

* * *

><p>Applejack tossed and turned in her sleep. She grunted before she started dreaming. Applejack finds herself in the Frozen Wasteland and a blizzard was all around her. She noticed her Kryptonian parents and they started to walk away. Applejack ran after them, called them, but they didn't stop. Applejack followed them until she reached a site that amazed her. The structure was large, almost twice the size of Twilight's library, and it sparkled in a way similar to Celestia's mane.<p>

Applejack watched as her parents stood in front of it and said, "Welcome home."

Applejack opened her eyes to see that it was morning. She sat there for a few seconds before deciding what she had was not a dream.

* * *

><p>Applejack had her stuff packed up and placed her saddlebags on her back.<p>

"Do ya really have to leave?" Babs asked.

"Yeah, I thank ya kindly for giving me a place to stay, but there's something in the Frozen Wasteland waiting for me." Applejack said.

"If we don't hear from you, we'll send a letter to your family, err adopted family." Babs's father told her.

"Thanks Uncle." Applejack said.

"Come and visit us again!" Babs said as Applejack walked away.

"Don't worry cuz! I will!" Applejack called back.

* * *

><p>It took Applejack a few weeks to reach the Frozen Wasteland and there was a blizzard just like in her dream. Applejack shook off the snow and kept walking, remembering where her parents lead her. In no time she saw the same place she saw in her dream. Applejack walked up to it and its doors open.<p>

Applejack entered a large circular room, one that glowed with white light as she walked through. Inscriptions in some ancient language were carved on a few of the crystals, most of which were either too worn or too faint for her to read. Applejack looked over the place before finding a desk made of the same crystals as the rest of the place. Applejack took her saddlebags off and sat in the chair. She looked over and placed a hoof on the desk. It suddenly beeped and a voice spoke.

"Welcome to your Fortress of Solitude, App-le."

Applejack backed away in shock before calming down.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am what I am. But if you need a name, call me Kry." It said.

"So Kry, what is the Fortress of Solitude?" Applejack asked.

"It's a place where the last history of Krypton remains. It was build long before you were born." Kry said.

"I see, what can you tell me about my powers? A few weeks ago, I ran across a field in seconds and it was the longest field we have. I was then able to punch a hole in the wall before I discovered I'm a Kryptonian. And just before coming here, I can shoot some lasers out of my eyes." Applejack asked then said.

"Technically they are not lasers, but it is easy to make that mistake. As for the others, your powers are started to show. You need to train in order to use them to help protect the ones you love." Kry explained.

Applejack leaned back and gave it some thought. This was a lot that she was being for, but a bit of her mind pushed her on, telling her that she could be the pony her father had spoken of.

"Kry, please help me learn about my powers." Applejack said.

"Of course, App-le." Kry said.

Applejack faced a target and her eyes glowed red. She fired her heat vision and melted it in the center. Applejack then turned and heard some stones being throw at her Applejack rose her front hooves and threw punch after punch destroying the rocks. It soon became too much and Applejack took to the air. She fired her heat vision at one device, destroying it, before diving on the other. Applejack walked over to her bench and picked up a towel. As she wiped her forehead, Kry floated up.

"App-le, you have broken you record from last time." It said.

"I know, good thing I've been training for the past five months. These powers really come in handy." Applejack said.

"We have done everything we can. It time for you to return home." Kry said.

Applejack nodded and was about to grab her things when Kry spoke up again.

Before you go, there's something I must give you." It said.

Applejack followed Kry until a segment of the nearest wall parted to reveal a flight suit similar to one worn by the Wonderbolts. Unlike those suits, this one was a darker shade of blue, made from a material she did not recognize, and it lacked a hood and mask for protection against the elements. A red cape was draped over the back, and a large stylized S had been set inside a shield, the emblem placed in the center of the suit's chest. It also had red boots with a small gold line around them.

Applejack was amazed by the suit and placed a hoof on it. She then took it down and put it on. She was able to slip it on without a lot of difficulty, but the clasps for the cape had a few issues that needed to be worked out. After Applejack got it on, she turn to a nearby mirror and saw how she looked.

"Wow! This is really cool!" She said.

"App-le, it appears you might want to change how you look. If you wear your hat, you will be discovered and your family could get put in danger." Kry said.

Applejack thought about that and nodded. She removed her hat and took off her mane bands letting her mane and tail fall freely. Applejack looked one last time before turning to leave.

"App-le, if there is any information you may need, or if you feel as though you need to be alone, the Fortress of Solitude will always be waiting for you." Kry said.

"Thanks Kry." Applejack said.

Applejack looked around to see that the blizzard has stopped and the sun was shining. Applejack let the sun shine on her and she jumped in the air. Applejack hovered for a bit and blasted off towards Manehattan. It took Applejack a few seconds to reach there and looked over the city.

"Wow! That was fast! It took three weeks to cover all that!" Applejack thought.

Then a sound of explosions was heard. Applejack turned and saw that a bridge was coming down and there were ponies on it. Applejack wasted no time on flying over there.

* * *

><p>Many ponies was just enjoying their day, until the bridge started falling apart. Ponies screamed as they fell, thinking their lives were over. Suddenly, everything stopped. The bridge started to move up and away from the water. Other ponies watched as the bridge floated closer to land and spotted a single pony underneath it. It set the bridge down and flew back to the broken bridge, somewhere someone was snapping pictures.<p>

Applejack looked over the areas the blasts disconnected from the bridge. Applejack flew down and looked over the damage. Whoever did this, must have been long gone before she could find them. Seeing that she can't do anything else, she flew off into the air. Applejack passed Babs's school and saw the same three fillies picking on Babs again. Applejack floated down and landed behind them.

The three fillies stopped picking on Babs when they had the feeling someone was behind them. They turned around and saw Applejack in her suit. Applejack has a displeased on her face. The fillies got scared and ran off again. Applejack held Babs up as she looked at her. Babs wasn't sure, but it felt like she knew this mare.

"Are you ok?" Applejack asked, masking her voice.

"I'm fine, you remind me of somepony I know." Babs said.

"I get that a lot. I have to go. I was just passing by." Applejack said and flew off, surprising all of the colts and fillies.

* * *

><p>It took Applejack five hours to reach Ponyville and she looked over her home. She was glad to be back. Little has changed over the past five months. Applejack looked up to see an airship flying over the village. Applejack was just about to fly to Sweet Apple Arcs when she heard the sound of rope snapping. She looked up and saw that the ropes were too weak to hold anymore and inside where lots of ponies. She could also see the Wonderbolts flying around trying to stop the ropes from breaking. Applejack knew they won't hold on long and flew over to help.<p>

* * *

><p>Soarin was really getting tired of these shifts. Just when he was supposed to be helping the air ship fly to the next city turns into a rescue mission. Many where trying to hold the ropes as he tried to get the pilot to land. However, all the ropes snapped and the deck fell with him flying after it. He stopped in surprise as the deck hit. The other Wonderbolts let go of the ropes and watched as the deck floated towards the ground. Once it reached the ground, it was set to the side and a pony with a red cape was shown. She looked up and flew past. Soarin looked and saw that the balloon part was falling towards Ponyville. However the mare stopped it and sat it next to the deck as ponies inside came out. Soarin flew down to thank the pony when he saw that it was a mare and an earth pony! The Mare turned and smiled at him before flying off.<p>

"Who was that?" One pony asked.

"I don't know, but she was super!" A filly shouted.

"She was also an earth pony mare! How can she fly without wings or magic?" A stallion asked.

For some reason, the name Super and mare when well together in Soarin's mind.

"Super Mare." He said looking at the sky.

* * *

><p>Well, that this chapter. Applejack had found Fortress of Solitude and master her powers. I skip the training because I didn't have any place for the training scene. The bridge and airship saves where ideas by TheBlueWyvern. As time will pass super villains will come. Also, the reason why know one can discover why they can't tell that it Applejack, is because there rarely an change you see Applejack without her hat and her bands off her mane and tail. I'm not sure want next, but Applejack will not tell her friends that that she Super Mare until the Justice League of Equestria is form.<p>


	4. Super Mare's Canterlot rescue

The next day, reporters from all over Equestria flooded into Ponyville. Every major newspaper, from the Manehattan Enquirer to the Seaddle Times, even the local Foal Free Press, had somepony scouring Ponyville for anything that might have been of use. The news of the mare saving passagers had caught on like a wind in a storm. Many ponies was asking about the new mare and what she could be. The ponies from airship say she was an earth pony with a large 'S' on her chest. The heard Soarin call her Super Mare and the name stuck. The Mane Six (or five in this case) where sitting down at a table and listen to the one about Super Mare. Twilight was completely confuse on how an earth pony could fly with out Wings or magic. Rainbow however was jealousy.

"How can a earth pony fly?! Pegasi have wings! How can she?!" She yell.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I go the word from other Unicorns that she didn't use magic and was some how really strong. Stronger then the Princesses!" Twilight said thinking about it.

"So why was an Airship passing over Ponyville?" Rarity asked, hearing about the save.

"It was on it way to another city when the ropes started to break. The Wonderbolts where following it to make sure it was safe." Twilight explain.

"What surprise me that the Wonderbolts couldn't save them." Rainbow said, feeling down that her heroes could stop the ropes from breaking.

"Rainbow, there were too many ponies on board. The Wonderbolts couldn't hold it." Twilight said.

Rainbow sigh before growling.

"When I met that mare, I'm going to..." She said.

"You'll have a nice talk with her and get her to compromise." Twilight stop her.

"Fine." Rainbow said unhappy.

"Well, I'm just happy everypony's okay.", Fluttershy said, "It would have been just awful if somepony had gotten hurt during the crash if she didn't show up."

"Oh! and did you know that Soarin was the one to give her the name Super Mare?!" Pinkie asked happily.

"Wait, Soarin is the one that give her a name?" Rainbow asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she an Super Hero!" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, it to early to even call her a hero. All she did was save ponies lives, almost anypony can do that." Twilight told her.

"Yeah, heck, even I can't save everypony." Rainbow added.

"What this about super heroes and Rainbow not saving everypony?"

All the Mares stop talking an turn to see Applejack standing by the door of Sugarcube Corner. Applejack rise an eyebrow at their shock faces.

"What? Should Ah leave and come back later?" She asked.

The others say nothing, but ran and pile her in a hug. Applejack was shock at it at first, but smile. She hug them back and lift all up, shocking them in return.

"Applejack? How are you picking all five of us up?" Rarity asked.

Applejack set them down and chuckle softly.

"Sorry girls, Ah don't know my own strength anymore." Applejack said.

Applejack sat down at their table and soon Pinkie give her a few apples with Cupcakes on the side. Applejack ate them then turn to her friends.

"Applejack, why didn't tell us you where coming back?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry about that, Ah didn't know I was returning so soon. If Ah did, I would send some letter to ya'll." Applejack answer.

Twilight nods in understanding. Applejack ate the rest of her food before asking, "So did Ah missing anything?"

"Yeah! There was report of an airship going down and the super hero..." Pinkie said before getting cut off by Twilight.

"Pinkie, we need to explain it slower." She said.

"But..."Pinkie started to say, but Twilight narrow her eyes making Pinkie stop.

"There been reports of airship being save by an earth pony that can fly without magic. Ponies started calling her Super Mare. Many believe she more powerful then the Princesses." Twilight explain.

_Not really, Ah just as strong as the Princesses._ Applejack said in thought.

"It unknown where she came from and what she wants, but many ponies are grateful for her saving their lives. However some are scare she might take over Equestria." Twilight continue.

_What?! Why in the Equestria would Ah take over my own home?!_ Applejack thought.

Her surprise didn't go unnoticed when her friends look at her.

"Applejack? Why are you so surprise?" Rainbow asked.

"Ah may not know Super Mare, but that crazy talk! Why would I...Ah mean, Super Mare try to take over Equestria? If she around for a long time, then why wait until now?" Applejack asked, almost slipping about herself.

Twilight had to think about that. It was true, no one has heard or seen Super Mare out of Equestria lifetime. There was no record about her in the history books. Twilight even look up the name, but none fit what match. Before she could asking Applejack about Super Mare, the door to Sugarcube Corner slam open and Spike stood in the doorway.

"Twilight, girls! Come quickly to Canterlot!" Spike shouted.

"Spike, what going on?" Twilight asked as the rest were confuse.

"Prince Blueblood has a new weapon he want to show Equestria!" Spike said, shocking them.

"An weapon?!" Twilight shouted.

"I never understand why I fell for that stallion! First he rejects mares that like him and know he makes weapons?! He no prince!" Rarity yell.

"We better get to Canterlot and fast!" Rainbow said worry that the weapon was a bad idea.

The Mane six ran towards the train station as fast as they could. Applejack was wondering why Blueblood would build something like that.

* * *

><p>The Mane Six made it to Canterlot where they were greeted by the Princesses themselves.<p>

"Twilight, it good to see you and your friends have arrive here." Celestia said.

"Princess, I don't understand, why would Blueblood do this?" Twilight ask.

"We do not know. But me and Luna will be there to insure no harm will come to ponies. By the way Applejack, welcome back." Celestia said before turning to Applejack.

"Ah guess ya hear about my return, huh?" Applejack ask.

"Of course, I was also aware of you being adopted. Did you find your answers?" Celestia said then asked.

Applejack was surprise on that, but answer her anyways.

"Yeah, Ah did." She said.

They soon reach the area for the meeting where an suit look like an armor pony with Blueblood cutie mark on the chest. The soon name unicorn step up and smile.

"Mares and gentlestallions. Thank you for coming. I understand your are confuse about this armor. Rest assure I mean to bring peace among Equestria. While I have no doubt about the Elements of Harmony, it best to prepare in case we have an enemy that can over power them. This is the Blueblood Suit EXEC. I know I need to work on the name. As of now this suit is an proto-type and the only one of a kind. I'm sure my aunts would understand I only hope for the best of Equestria." He said.

Applejack shook her head before her ears pick up an noise. It was really quiet and she was able to hear it because of her super hearing. Sound like a spell being cast. Listening even more, Applejack could hear that this ponies was planing on stealing the suit and hurt ponies. Good thing she brought her suit.

"Hey Twi? I got to use the little filly room. Can you tell me what I happen when I return?" She said to her friend.

"Um...Sure?" Twilight said.

Applejack nods and ran off at her normal speed. No sooner then Applejack left, the wall next to the suit blast open. Sooner mask Ponies ran in and a few unicorns fire at some of the royal guards. Many ponies try to get way, but an shield block their path. Only Blueblood was calm, he walk behind stage and no one took notices.

Sooner the leader step up and look over the crowd.

"Ponies of Canterlot! You have lost! What your prince didn't tell you is that this armor is more powerful then the Princesses themselves!" He said shocking all of them.

"That not possible! There is no way, Blueblood could making something powerful then me and my sister!" Luna shouted.

The Leader smile and soon put the armor on.

"Why don't we test it? He never did say what weapons it had!" He said and fire a beam from his hoof.

The beam hit the ceiling and cast a few pieces to fall. Twilight, Celestia and Luna quickly act by placing shield around the ponies, but a huge wooden beam broke and started to fall towards them! The rest of the Mane six brace themselves as Twilight, Celestia and Luna couldn't place a shield around them in time. Then something flew above them and caught the beam. They look up to see an orange mare with a blonde mane and tail wearing a dark blue suit with a red cape and red boots with a golden line on them. They also saw the large "S" on her chest as she held up the beam with no effort.

The other ponies every knew who she was because of the paper. The watch as the Mare threw the beam aside, away from other ponies, and turn to the Leader.

"Who are you?" He ask.

"Call me, Super Mare." She said and few at him.

Super Mare made him cast through the wall big stopping as he hit the next one. HE stood up and fire a beam. Super Mare didn't move as the beam hit her, but did nothing else.

"Is that all you got?" Super Mare ask with a smirk.

The leader then charge at her and threw an punch. Super Mare dodge with ease and grab the next one. She threw spin around and threw him back inside the build. She follow after him only to get hit by beam that he swing at her. Super Mare slam into the wall and side down. She look up to see the Leader throw the beam at her, but Super Mare quickly fire her heat vision that burn it away. The leader ran up and push her into the wall. He then started punching her repeatedly, before he back away. Super Mare fell to her knees as she try to caught her breath.

"Super Mare huh? What so "Super" about you?" He asked.

"Heh, I'm not from Equestria, but that doesn't mean I can't stop you. I not sure powers that armor, but I have to thank Princess Celestia for her sun." Super Mare said as the sun shine though the hole that was made moments ago.

Feeling the sun shine on her, Super Mare close her eyes for a few seconds, before opening them and smile. She flew into the Leader and slam him into the ground. She then place both hooves into the armor and started to rip it opening. Once it was, Super Mare grab the Stallion and pull him out.

"Just what are you?" He ask scare.

"My name is App-le, the last daughter of Krypton. In other words, I'm an Alien, but I live among ponies as one of them. I was send here to help guild them, but that up to the princesses if the want me too." She said and flew up to them.

The rest of the group started to ran but the Royal Guards quickly stop them. Super Mare drop the leader at the princesses hooves and smile.

"They're all yours." She said.

"What are you?" Celestia ask.

"A Kryptonian. The last of my pony race." She answer.

"Kryptonian? We have not hear that name is years." Luna said.

"I see, As much as I want to talk, I can't do it here. Let say we met at the castle two days from now?" Super Mare said.

Celestia was confuse on this mare. She was like some of the papers said. She was also being honest with them so far. She nods and said.

"Ok, we'll talk two days from now."

"It will only be me you and your sister. I don't want ponies getting the wrong idea when they heard my story. Plus I just show and many might believe I'm in league with them." Super Mare explain.

Celestia nods in agreement and Super Mare flew though the hole and disappears.

"Ok, can some pony please tell me what just happen?" Rainbow ask.

"Well, Blueblood show his new weapon armor, some ponies show up and try to kill us, then Super Mare show up and beats them now she wants to met the Princesses in tow days to talk!" Pinkie said in one breath.

Many just look at her before shaking their heads and started helping cleaning the mess as well as wondering where Applejack was. Behind state, Blueblood saw and heard everything. His plan had fail, but it was an unseen turn of event. If he was going to complete his plan, then he was going to have to get rid of this Super Mare.

"Super Mare." He said before walking away.


End file.
